Teen Titans S06 E03
by herobrine3332
Summary: Beast Boy and Cyborg get into a disagreement.
1. Chapter 1

**Okee so I've been getting requests for episodes, like for instance one guy made a request to do an episode on Wildfire. I promise, that that will be the sixth episode. But, I will not write a story about Terra unless she is an antagonist. Nobody likes Terra.**

**I plan on releasing a regular Teen Titans fan fic called ****The New Year Party ****where the titans host a New Year party. It will be… interesting. It won't reference to this series, but will be sort of a spinoff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. (Heh, almost forgot to put that there.)**

**So, without further ado…**

"You're dead, grass stain!" Cyborg shouted at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy, in an attempt to win the video game they were playing, had turned into a stork and taken the controller away from Cyborg.

Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy's legs and slammed him into the sofa many times.

Beast Boy transformed back into a human. "Ow, stop that!"

Cyborg replied. "And who's gonna stop me? Your puny little green muscles?"

"Well at least my mama isn't a washing machine!"

"Take that back!"

"No!"

Robin suddenly wheeled into the room. "Titans, Slade is at it again!" he said.

"Oh no, I am not going on a mission with him!" Cyborg said, pointing to Beast Boy.

Robin sighed. "Then just don't talk to each other."

The titans had followed Slade into a building that was probably going to be demolished soon.

They eventually got to a point where they had to split up. There were three hallways.

Robin started to give orders.

"Raven, you go down the left. Cyborg and Beast Boy, you go down the right. Star-"

"Oh no, I am not going with chrome dome!"

"Yeah, no way!"

Robin sighed. "Fine. Beast Boy go with Raven. Star and I will go down the middle."

So, they split up.

**I know, sort of boring, but trust me, you'll really enjoy the next chapter. Now that the 2-part premiere is over, I feel like I can really write. And as you can tell, these episodes have been really short. They're supposed to be that way, so that they can be quick and fun.**

**The next chapter comes out tomorrow, so favorite and alert this episode, and do the same to my user if you want to see more of the Teen Titans 6****th**** Season (why do I always end my episodes like that?)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys,**

**I've decided that The New Year Party will be renamed to ****The Party**** because making it a New Year party doesn't make a lot of sense. It'll give me a chance for matchmaking within the Teen Titans Universe. There'll be obvious ones, like Starfire/Robin and BB/Rae, but there will also be newly suggested couples, like Speedy/Ravager and Pantha/Gnarrk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

Robin and Starfire were walking down the corridor for a little while when Starfire spoke.

"Do you think that the Slade is actually here?"

"No, it's probably just another one of his dumb robots."

"Then we have not much to worry about." Starfire said.

Then she pulled Robin into a room on the left side of the hallway and they started to make out.

They were just getting into it when a Slade minion-robot came in and knocked them both out.

**XXX**

Beast Boy and Raven were walking down their hallway.

"These damn Slade robots are starting to get on my nerves." Raven stated.

"Tell me about it." Beast Boy replied.

For once, the changeling says something right, Raven thought. Which isn't often, because he never realizes what's blatantly obvious. He's not even smart enough to realize that…

Raven's thoughts were cut off because a hand reached out of a room to her left and pulled her in.

And Beast Boy didn't even realize it.

**XXX**

Cyborg was walking for about ten minutes when a Slade minion-robot appeared in front of him.

Cyborg grabbed it and threw it up through the ceiling.

He continued on his way when he finally reached a room where the three hallways conjoined.

To his left he saw Beast Boy staring at what was in front of them.

Starfire, Robin and Raven were in some sort of force field, which held them about ten feet above the floor. They seemed to be unconscious.

Below them was Slade.

"Ah, I see you boys have made it. I was a little worried when my androids didn't return with you two. Now, prepare to be put with the rest of your friends." Slade pulled out a samurai sword.

"Cyborg. If we're going to free everybody, we need to put our differences aside and work together." Beast Boy said.

"Well then let's go." Cyborg replied.

Cy then picked up Beast Boy and threw him at Slade. In midair, Beast Boy turned into a ram with horns pointed right at Slade. They crashed into his stomach.

BB then transformed into a gorilla and threw Slade at Cyborg, who sent Slade crashing into the ceiling with his sonic cannon.

Slade fell to the floor and then got up. "Impressive, but not enough." he said.

He threw the handle end of his sword at Cyborg, which hit him in a pressure point on his knee. He fell to the ground.

Slade then threw an exploding shuriken at Beast Boy's feet. It detonated and threw BB to the wall.

Slade held a grappling hook in one hand and the remote that controlled the force fields in the other.

"I suppose you'll need this to free your friends." He gestured to the remote. He then shot his grappling hook through the ceiling.

Cyborg quickly got up and shot his sonic cannon at Slade. It blasted him backwards to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy also had gotten up and transformed into a bear to swipe Slade out of the air.

Robot Slade lay in a heap on the floor, his circuits showing.

The force fields deactivated and the other titans fell to the floor.

They picked themselves up. "Good work you two. You saved us." Robin said.

"Hey man, nothing is a match for Beastborg." BB said. He and Cyborg fist bumped.

**Well, that's it for today. Leave suggestions for episode ideas in your reviews because I could definitely use the ideas. The next episode will be released on Sunday.**

**Favorite this fan fiction, but don't alert because the next episode ****will not**** be on this page. Also, favorite and alert my user if you want to see more of the Teen Titans 6****th**** Season!**


End file.
